


A Cat and Deer

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drug Use, Gambling, Human AU, Kisses, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, RadioHusk week2021., Tags to be added, ye olde drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Radiohusk week 2021, enjoy
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. First time kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This sheep is here again with ye olde 100 word drabbles. 
> 
> Today is First Time, and I added kissing so~
> 
> Come see what I am up to art wise on my twitter at Sheepsies_Maki
> 
> See you tomorrow.

Alastor laughed, pulling Husk along, fingers laced together as he threaded them through the forest away from the battle. Husk wasn’t used to being dragged from a fight, usually Alastor tried to get closer.

“What the fuck.”

The words fell from Husk’s mouth before he could stop them, only for Alastor launched himself into the chimera’s arms, knocking him to the ground. More laughter before Alastor pressing a kiss to Husk’s mouth, arms winding around his neck. 

“Husker, we need to do this again sometime.”

Husk was stuck though on Alastor having kissed him. His brain short circuited. 

“Yeah, sure.”


	2. Forbidden Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden Love, (human au)
> 
> Warnings:  
> Strongly hinted period typical Homophobia and racism.

Alastor was nervous, this was still far too public even if someone would overlook him crowded into the corner as he was. His hand clung to Husk’s shirt as he was mostly hidden from view Husk was more obvious with his pale skin and dark hair. 

“Husker.”

The other chuckled softly his gaze darting out of their dark corner, the carnival loud just outside of their alcove. 

“Relax, no one’s going to notice lovers hiding in a corner.” 

Husk wasn’t wrong, Alastor moved stealing a quick kiss tugging Husk close. It was just nerves after all.

“Ravish me then, Husker.”


	3. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three!
> 
> This is a vague spoiler for what happens in another fic I am currently working on.  
> Also never specified they had to betray each other.
> 
> As always see what I am up to at Sheepsies_Maki on twitter

Husk stared at Alastor listening to the words trying to grasp them before blinking his eyes darting around before snapping back to the deer. 

“What?”

The word was the only one to actually pass from his mouth as Alastor pressed himself further against Husk for a moment, ears flicking to listen to noises around the room. 

“Husker I don’t like repeating myself.”

Husk scoffed at this, wings wrapping around Alastor.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t think stealin’ the hotel wouldn’t be taken as a betrayal.”

Alastor’s smile stretched thin then.

“Not the point, she wasn’t supposed to know yet.”


	4. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right in the fee fees

Husk froze when he watched the spear launched forward, Alastor twisting to avoid it only to slip from the edge of the roof. Another spear flew by while Husk launched himself off, splatters of blood hitting him in the face. Husk’s wings folded as he dove arms winding around that thin waist before spreading them jerking them to a sudden stop.

“Al, come on, just hold on.” 

Husk watched as Alastor’s eyes fluttered open, his smile tiny while he cupped Husk’s face.

“Mon chaton, ne pleure pas”

Husk tugged Alastor closer, tears starting to roll.

“Don’t leave me alone Alastor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak French, if it is off blame google.   
> should translate to "My Kitten, don't cry."
> 
> This sheeps out. come see me on twitter yeah? Sheepsies_Maki there


	5. Boy's night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me heavily leaning on the fact casinos bore me and Alastor would be the same way if he wasn't tormenting people. so the drugs are there to just make everything more interesting to look at

“Royal Flush.”

Husk proclaimed from his spot at the table grinning as the rest of the table groaned. Alastor only let his head tip as he took in the rest of the casino, noticing security gathering. He had only been allowed in after stating he wasn’t there to cause trouble, and now was riding the current high of the drugs he had decided to take.

“Husker, we should go.”

A shift as he draped himself along Husk’s back humming as he plucked up the ace. Husk raised a brow before simply nodding.

“Yeah, I think my luck will turn soon.”


	6. Partners in Crime

Alastor stood back straight hands gently resting atop his microphone head tipping as the warble of static as he leaned forward. Husk only stared from his position at the demon across from them. He had some information that Alastor wanted, he wasn’t too sure what it was but right now he got to be the supposed good cop.

“This your card?”

The demon tied to the chair blinked leaning forward.

“I don’t get your angle, what are you here for? Magic?”

Alastor moved then fingers tracing the others neck.

“He’s the distraction.”

Husk grinned sharply.

“I also help remove limbs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at those idiots, one is intimidating and the other is trying to do magic to confuse that guy. no I don't think they ever got the info.


	7. Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day, enjoy the dinner

Husk was surprised when he entered the kitchen at Alastor behest to a dimly lit room and a single table set with a low trinity of candles. A place set up for two as well as two glasses of wine.

“Husker, mon chaton.”

Alastor appeared then at his side dressed casually in a simple button down and slacks a single red bow tie around his neck.

“What’s all this?”  
“Dinner, just for us.”

The deer moved then pulling Husk into a kiss, before tugging out the chair for Husk. The chimera moved, catching Alastor into another kiss.

“Love you too.”


End file.
